


More to Love

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Established Relationship, Hanni likes Will that way, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Will Graham's thighs, chubby Will Graham, fat kink, maybe? - Freeform, shameless fluff, thicc Will, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Will has gained some weight. As it turns out, Hannibal really, really likes it. Also, he's kind of a dick.





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> This spawned from a combination of [this post](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/165951603540/hannibals-cooking) I made on Tumblr with a screenshot of Will from my Sims 4 game. Hannibal's cooking was making him gain weight and I thought it was funny! And a conversation I had with [victorine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine) about how much Hannibal would totally love a chubby Will. So. Here we go. XD

It was their first winter together. Since the bluff. They rented a cabin somewhere in Sweden. By a lake, of course. “Good ice fishing,” Will had said. Hannibal couldn’t help agreeing. He found himself compelled to give Will anything he desired.

One morning, Hannibal found Will sitting on the porch, watching the sun peek between the mountains. He sipped at a mug of mulled wine. Cephie was curled up at Will’s feet, snug in her sweater. Hannibal kissed a stray bit of raspberry from Will’s lips and sat beside him.

They enjoyed the sunrise in silence. Will leaned his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, and let out a contented sigh.

The trip was doing Will a lot of good. The colour returned to his cheeks. He complained of aches far less (though he still asked for massages). He’d gone ice fishing most days, and seemed to enjoy cutting firewood. Hannibal might have said the trip was worth it, were it not for the biting cold.

Hannibal considered getting some mulled wine for himself, to warm his hands. But another, better idea occurred to him. He shoved his hands between Will’s thighs. They were delightfully thick and warm.

“Wh-wha--?! Hannibal, what the fuck?” Despite his shock, Will did nothing to move Hannibal’s hands. His eyes darted around in a brief panic. As though there was anyone else around to see them.

“Hm?”

“What’re you… uh. That is. Don’t you have gloves?”

“This works much better. And faster. And, I daresay, much more enjoyable.”

“... Right. But.” Will’s cheeks grew pinker by the second.

“Yes?”

Will’s mouth opened and closed, but no answer came. Hannibal tucked his nose against Will’s neck to keep that warm, too.

On second thought, the trip was entirely worth it.

 

* * *

 

Later, in the kitchen, Will poked at some veggies sizzling in a pan. He stole a piece of zucchini. Sneaking up from behind, Hannibal pinched Will just above his waistband. A lovehandle, he thought with amusement.

“Ow! Fucker!”

Hannibal simply smiled, and kissed his favourite spot behind Will’s ear.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Will was bent over in the living room. Their darling Cephie had knocked over a stack of magazines, and Will was trying to clean up. It was too good to resist. Hannibal crept close and pinched Will’s ass, just above his thigh.

“Jesus, Hannibal, that fucking hurt!”

“Ah, I wasn’t certain you’d feel it. My apologies, Will.”

Will straightened, rubbing the sore spot. “What. Is that supposed to mean.”

Hannibal got in close, hands going directly to Will’s ass. Gently, this time. “Nothing at all, my darling. You’ve dealt with much worse pain than this, haven’t you?”

“Usually that level of pain is mitigated by things like adrenaline. Y’know. Extreme stress. Fight or flight. This just plain fucking hurt.” Though Will grumbled, he relaxed in Hannibal’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Will. Shall I kiss it better?”

“... Okay.”

 

* * *

 

In the bedroom, Will stared at himself in the full-length mirror. Naked.

“I’m getting fat.” It didn’t sound like a complaint, but Will frowned.

Reclined on the bed, Hannibal looked up from his tablet. “You may have gained a little weight. We’ve been rather sedentary during our recovery.”

“I’ve been sedentary after an injury before. This is… way worse.” He pinched at his lovehandles to make his point.

Hannibal shrugged. “You’ve needed more time to heal than previous injuries.”

“I could barely eat, Hannibal. It doesn’t make sense. And  _ you _ didn’t gain so much weight.”

“Of course, I made sure your meals were high in nutrients to compensate for your reduced appetite.”

“... You made me fat.”

A sigh. “You’ve been enjoying a much richer diet than you are used to--”

“You’ve been fattening me up. Like some kind of fucking foie gras goose.”

“You were looking very thin, Will, even before our… injuries.”

Will whirled around, accusing. “You’re fattening me up to eat me. Is that it? All this time you’ve just been playing with your food?”

Hannibal put his tablet aside. “Of course not, Will. If I had any intention of eating you, I would have been feeding you snails and oysters all this time.”

“Snails and… What? Isn’t that what you fed Bedelia?”

“Yes.”

“And all I got was that shitty soup.”

Hannibal sighed again. “An infusion of herbs. I was unfortunately pressed for time, back then. You’re not jealous, are you?”

“No! … Yes? I-I… I don’t know. Shut up.”

“Will.” Hannibal patted the space on the mattress. Will’s side of the bed.

Will kept his distance. “Then what the fuck are you fattening me up for? How is it I didn’t notice until… Fuck. Have you been switching out my clothes?”

“Yes.”

“You son of a… Why?”

“I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Right. Well.” Will scrubbed at his face with one hand. “Now I’m uncomfortable. I’m gonna. Sleep on the couch. Good night, Hannibal.”

Before Hannibal had a chance to respond, Will had closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

The following night, dinner included oysters, snails, and acorns. Will was livid.

“So you do want to eat me. No pretense anymore, now that I’ve figured it out?”

There was a glint in Hannibal’s eye. He continued pouring the wine. “A joke in poor taste, perhaps. I do want to eat you, Will, but not in the way that you think.”

“I don’t. … What?”

“Eat your dinner, dear Will, and allow me to explain later?”

It was fortunate Will’s curiosity - and hunger - outweighed his reservations. Dinner passed in a tense silence, but for a few grudging compliments on the food from Will. And, most importantly, everything was eaten.

Hannibal led Will to the bedroom immediately following dinner.

“You’re supposed to be explaining yourself. And don’t tell me that there’s more to hold onto or… more… cushion. Or whatever.” Will’s tone was cranky, but he didn’t do much to fight Hannibal from peeling off all his clothes. Nor when Hannibal gently urged him to the bed, on his back.

“I will. I am.”

“Doesn’t seem that way.” He hissed a breath at a bite to his belly. Then another at his hip.

“Have you been happy, Will? Comfortable?”

“... I guess. Yeah.”

Shifting lower, Hannibal bit into the thickest part of Will’s thigh. The flesh was hot, salty with sweat. He could also taste a hint of Will’s soap. Will moaned. “You’ve been more relaxed. Your cheeks are pinker.” He pinched Will’s ass. “All of them.”

“F-fff...uck. Ow! I-is there... a point to this?”

Hannibal turned to the other thigh, and bit again. “Mm. It’s been much easier to get you between my teeth.”

As Hannibal worked his way over, tongue and lips now rather than teeth, Will’s head fell back to the pillow. “A-ah. Uh. Are you s-saying you. Like me this way?”

“Exactly so.”

“Wh-- oh fuck-- Why?”

Hannibal licked his lips, then nosed down further, pushing Will’s legs up. “I like to see the evidence of my care--”

“H-ha! C-care. This is wha~aa… oh…” He panted, hips writhing against the feeling of Hannibal’s tongue. “This is what you call, uh, care?”

With his mouth otherwise occupied, all Hannibal could manage was, “Mmhm.”

For a moment, all that could be heard was Hannibal’s relentless tongue, the hum in the back of his throat as he tasted the deepest parts of Will he could reach. Will’s hands scrabbled at Hannibal’s shoulders. A desperate attempt to stay grounded.

Then, when Will was a writhing, moaning mess - when Hannibal was certain Will couldn’t take it anymore - Hannibal took mercy with his hand. It didn’t take long.

Hannibal licked Will clean, then crawled up and nestled against Will’s side. He couldn’t help running a hand over Will’s belly, squishing it beneath his fingers.

“For the record, I’m not jealous of Bedelia.” Will sighed in the way Hannibal knew meant he was embarrassed. “Not about the whole… oyster thing, anyway. That would be stupid. Er. Stupider. I don’t actually want you to eat me, got it?”

“Oh? Then why?” Hannibal nipped at Will’s earlobe. Really, Will tasted good everywhere.

“She got to see you, there. In Florence. Behind the veil. You took her places. The places you wanted to show me. Didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t the same.” He kissed down Will’s neck, across his shoulder. “Nor was it enough. We might be able to see it again, in time. The way we intended.”

“Yeah, that’d be… nice. Someday. Do the oysters and shit really make a difference for uh… that?”

“You mean just now, when I was enjoying your pleasantly plush posterior? No.”

“You are such a dick.”

Hannibal’s mouth was occupied once more, enjoying a fleshy pectoral. “Mmhm.”


End file.
